Sabaku and Suna
Two Arabian assassins played by Jesse Riemer and Sophie Danish-Brown in The Five Moons of Japan. Character Sheet You are two assassins recruited by Susano during his campaign through Arabia. After collapsing from exhaustion one day, about 6 years ago, you awoke in a strange encampment alone with an imposing-looking man. It didn’t take you long to realize that you were both in the presence of a god. Susano introduced himself, explained that you had been retrieved by one of his subordinates named Spear, and asked for your story. You explained that you had grown up with no parents, only a master. You’re not even sure if the two of you are brother and sister or not. Your master had raised you from an early age to be hunters. Every day was some kind of training exercise and steadily you grew into the two deadliest and most sought-after assassins in Arabia. Every prince and tribal chief was asking for your services. You were taught to have little respect for the value of life and that your targets were just that: targets. A few days ago, your master finally sold you out. Leaving nothing, not even water, just a note saying that you had served him well, he left to find new protégés. Relying solely on the survival skills you learned from him, you attempted to make your way to the nearest settlement. Unfortunately not even you, the craftiest warriors of Arabia, could get very far in the open desert without supplies. Besides, you were only 17 at the time. That was when Susano found you. “What are your names?” he asked. “We have no real names,” you replied, ashamedly. “Our master was ‘Master’ and we were just ‘boy’ and ‘girl’. However, the people of our land have come to call us ‘The Desert Sands’.” Susano smiled a little. “In my home of Nippon,” he said “Our words for ‘desert’ and ‘sand’ are ‘sabaku’ and ‘suna’.” He pointed to each of you. “Boy, ‘Sabaku’. Girl, ‘Suna”. That is what I shall call you.” Susano then proceeded to tell his story and invited you to join the Order of the Sea Serpent. You agreed. Surprisingly, you do not feel the need for revenge against your former master. That is in the past. The present is the two of you and your service to your new master. Though you are capable of killing without remorse, you are not completely emotionless. You are very attached to each other and show appropriate gratitude towards Susano and Spear for saving your lives. Master :RE sheet. Character did not appear in game. *Gender: Male *Age: 50 *Relationship: Caretaker/trainer of Sabaku and Suna (Order of the Sea Serpent) *Abilities: Swords *Important Events: **Born in Arabia (50 years ago) **Took in two infant children to raise as assassins (23 years ago) **Left your protégés to find new ones (6 years ago) **Realized your mistake at letting your apprentices go (3 years ago) **Left to find them (2 years ago) Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan